Celestial Star - A Fairy Tail SYOC-
by Egotistical Casual
Summary: Celestial Star, a guild said to be one of the most dignified guilds in all of Fiore. There is some truth to that, but it cannot be further from the truth due keeping it's rambunctious side behind closed doors. There are plenty of colorful characters here, but you'll have to come and seek them out if you dare. (SYOC open!)
1. Chapter 1

Aaaaand...here we are! Yep, another SYOC from me. But this one is special...this one's very special to me because this story is of a guild that was previously in another country with the Fairy Tail universe, though it was further in the future than the current Fairy Tail timeline, but with this story, I have a few things planned. So, for those who read my other SYOC, this won't reveal any of the story, just a small bit. So, just so you all will know, this story will start just before Lucy joins Fairy Tail. And for those who don't understand what's happening, the prologue is set on a different country where this are separated from the poor District(Wither) and the rich district(Blossom) the strongest of these places being called Gods and Goddesses. Don't worry, these things won't be around long.

 **Celestial Star**

 **Prologue**

 **(January 16th, X963)**

 **(15:34)**

 **(Location: Nova City, Shrines)**

"So...this is the place." Never would she have thought to be here on a beautiful day like this. The woman(or child) stood there, standing at about the height of 4'5, her eyes shifting left and right, then up to the sun shining in the sky, though she had shade over her eyes due to her position in front of a Torii Gate. It wouldn't have matter if the gate was there or not, her purple rimmed shades would've blocked the sun from reaching her eyes. The female had dark blue hair, it being short in length, the locks hugging her face, caressing her skin gently. Her skin was pale, though most of it was hid by white T-shirt that had a purple, almost glossy, leather jacket over it with it being zipped just below her chest. On her legs were regular blue jeans.

The female let out a calming breath, attempting to relax herself, soothing her nerves about doing what she was about to do. Once it was done, there was no moving back from it. "But I have to do it." She told herself, hoping to pump herself up by slapping her cheeks a few times, though her meek tone said otherwise.

She looked forward, lowering her hand from her face(where she left two pink stains) as he held her hands to her side with her fist clinched tightly. Closing her eyes behind her shades, all the feelings of discontent and resentment washing over her mind, though this didn't stop her from moving forward and through the Torii gate. A look of pure contemplation was plastered onto her face, passing through each other gate.

Why was she here?

Why was she doing this?

These thoughts ran through her head, and with each passing second, it felt as if her leg were growing slightly heavier, so she only moved slower. These notions only served as something that weighed on her, and this pressure almost made her grieve beforehand.

As she moved forward, her eyes shifted around, seeing the trees lining the courtyard of a shrine she was coming up on. It was a Japanese Shinto shrine, red in color, though quite small with grass lining the sides, which gave her a passage. Passing through the last Torii gate, the girl looked forward, noticing a woman sitting at the top of a short staircase on her knees.

"...Korino..." She whispered to herself. There she was...the woman that would be able to restart everything...for her...and her guild.

The woman sitting at the shrines eyes were closed with her hands on her lap, waiting silently for the next wisher. She held a certain grace about her, wearing a black kimono with a red undergarment, the obi being a tan color and a thin, yellow roped tied around the waist. She had snow white hair(which almost matched her pale skin) that was tied in a french braid that reached down to her lower back with thick bangs in the front, having two strands of hair framing her face on both sides. She looked to be thin, having a pleasant athletic build.

Slowly, her eyes opened to show her foggy, pupil less orbs. She looked straight, but she could fully sense who was here, and this made her brows knit. Not in anger or in distaste, but in a unwanted curiosity. She didn't want to know why she was at the bottom of her shrines steps, and she didn't want to know, because she feared the reason...but...she knew she wouldn't have the leisure of pushing her away. "The Cosmic Goddess...this is quite surprising, to say the least."

The short woman, dubbed as the Cosmic Goddess, had a frown on her face as she stopped at the bottom of the steps. There was only six step, so she didn't have to look too far up to the pale woman. "...Korino...the Wish Goddess..." The words left her mouth, though she wished she could take them back as she spoke. "I...come to you for a favor...no...- I come to you for a wish...PLEEEEEEASE." She begged, eyes squeezing closed.

"As the Wish Goddess, I must confirm you request...but..." Korino 'eyed' the Goddess below. "What has happened to bring you here?" It was strange to 'see' the woman here, let alone asking for a wish to be granted. She was the strongest mage in the country, so she knew it was something heavy.

"My guild..." She trailed off, her head hanging as her opened to see her teeth physically clinched. "I mean...this country..." A tear feel down her left cheek. "No..." The woman sniffled, dragging her palm up her cheek to get rid of the tear. "It's everything...Hotaru's vanished, Lilith has broken down, Sagi betrayed us, and Itami's in a coma..." Falling to her knees, she put her hand to the ground with her fist balled up, tears hitting her knuckles as she thought about the things transpired.

Korino's eyes widened at hearing the new.

"I just want..I just want another chance where Itami doesn't have to worry about the hatred here...the pain he must go through to save this place." Bowing her head, forehead grazing the ground just slightly. "I want another chance for everyone that's in my guild...PLEASE!" She exclaimed. "I wish they were born somewhere other than Rin-ne...somewhere where the poor's not looked down on. Send them to a different time period, a different country, a different dimension...I don't care...just grant this wish for me."

Korino was glad she was blind, because she would dread seeing Toyotama beg like this. She sounded completely helpless, and knowing Itami's track record of pushing over his limits until he was comatose showed that it was wearing Toyotama down. "Miss Arundell..." She paused as her eyes closed.

Toyotama never moved, her head facing down.

"I will grant this wish..." She spoke, though it seemed Toyotama was still softly weeping, raising her head a few seconds later. "But I must tell you, this wish comes with the process of equivalent exchange, so something worth the value of changing a timeline must be given."

"I know..." The short woman spoke, rubbing her cheeks as she pushed herself up to her feet. "And...I'm willing to give my magic for it. I'm the strongest mage here, so this should be sufficient enough."

"You are correct, but, before I grant you wish, I must tell you that you are still aligned to your guild, so this wish may affect you also." Korino explained, this causing Toyotama to give a confident nod. "And...there's a chance you won't know anyone from you guild when I complete this wish."

"What?"

"Giving your magic plays a big part in this." Korino informed, moving her right hand from her lap, raising it slightly with her palm aimed up. A white twinkled appeared over her palm. "Without magic...there's no reason for you to run a guild...let alone no Itami and the others, so think about this: While Itami will be able to forge the same bonds over with his guild mates, you will forget him entirely." She told the woman on the ground. "But, also, understand that with Itami being born on Rin-ne, that means without his father being here, the past will be changed to the point where Rin-ne will never be split in two."

Toyotama stared up at Korino, eyes wide in disbelief. She did not want forget Itami entirely, but...since he wouldn't be born here, his father's trainer wouldn't have a reason to split their country in two...so...the hate would not have ever existed. Squeezing her fist tight enough to draw blood, her head nodded. She wanted to get Itami away from the hate, but if he was never born here, the hatred would never existed.

"Your wish..." The twinkle over her hand grew to the point where the brightness made Toyotama squeeze her eyes shut from behind her shades, blinding her. "Has been granted." And that's when everything went white.

Time was rewinding and things were changing drastically.

 **Twelve Years Later**

 **Fiore**

 **(July 10, X778)**

 **(Location: Hargeon Town, Jitsugetsu Estate)**

The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly over the town. This day was peaceful, not a single cloud in sight and the birds were chirping, adding to the tranquility this town held. Hargeon was a simple(or not so simple) port town where boat came to dock and left on whatever business the owner's had whether it been transporting someone to a place they couldn't reach by walking or just delivering goods. Though, Hargeon wasn't just that...not in the slightest. Ever since the Jitsugetsu had set up shop there, building homes, hotels, shops, and a large market place that sold everything from Celestial Keys to Lacrima. This family was the type with a handful of influence which they could possibly serve on a plate. With constant improvements to the town, it frequently saw business, making it a usually restless place to be.

The main attraction to this place was the tall, glossy black building in the middle of town, which stood at a good sixty feet with a large, white J at the top. This was the Jitsugetsu corporation, the reason for the enhancements, all business going through the Fat Cat(Boss). Behind this building, facing the other way of course, was a large manor with a large, steel fence around it, the entirely of the mansion and yard being highly influence from a European style. Overall, the place was pretty nice, having a nice coconut color to it. The whole plot of land covered at least a good two or three city blocks.

There, sitting on the steps, was a boy, maybe the age of eleven or twelve, looking forward to the fence that was at the far edge of the yard. The fence was a good seven feet tall with moderately sharp spikes at the tips, so he found it strange that this girl could climb over it with minimum trouble. He watched from the stair, eyes half lidded as a blond haired girl landed after amateurish climbing over, landing in the grass with a perfect(sloppy) landing. "Why is she here?" The boy mumbled to himself, leaning forward as he put his elbow on his knee, resting his chin on his palm.

The girl was short, around the age of eleven or ten, her skin fair with a pale pink and and pink dress covering her body, it having a red bow at collar. Her eyes were large, and brown in color that blended well with her natural, sun blond hair that fell down to her shoulder blades, a ponytail at the right side of her head, being held by a sky blue sphere barrette.

The boy eyed her, very quietly, watching as she ran through the grass and then onto the concrete pathway toward him.

"Hey, Itami, Itami!" The females called to him.

Sitting on the steps, hearing his name be called by the girl that was a year younger than him, his eyelids only lowering.

The girl made it to him, stopping a mere two feet away from him, doubling over as she put her hands on her knees with short and quiet pants. "Hey...Itami..." Clearing her throat, the girl lifted up to stand at her full height, looking directly into the hot pink eyes of the boy. Eyes darting left and right in hidden suspicion, the girl spoke. "Think you can hide me once more?" She inquired, head tilting to the side just a bit.

Itami sat there with his eyes locked on the younger girl, displaying a minimum amount of emotion from them...scratch that...there was barely an once of thought or compassion in them. It was hard to believe he had any kind of consciousness. "Why...?" His voice was as monotone as a twelve-year-old could get. "You must stop running away from home..." Closing his eyes, he continued. "And coming HERE." He emphasized.

"It's not like my father'll come looking for me." The blond haired girl put her hand on her hips, huffing at how cold Itami was being today. "The only people that will notice I'm missing is the workers."

"And they will come straight here."

"Oh...right..." She giggled as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, but she flinched not a second later when she felt a minor pain inflicted at the middle of her forehead. "Hey..." Her brows were furrowed, glaring at the boy with her right hand over the red mark on her head.

Itami had his left hand up, his hand position in a way that look like he flicked her with his index finger. "You know our father's mutual hatred for one another...so...I doubt they'll be too thrilled to see we are together once again."

"Hmph." The girl crossed her arms over her chest, eyes closed with her chin up. Her body was turned to left partially. "You're no fun, Itami."

"No fun?" Itami scoffed as he lowered his hand. "If I am no fun, there is no way you would want to hear the news."

Slowly, after hearing his words, her head began to turn back to him as he eyes opened, though only cracked in a suspecting way. "Good news or bad?"

"Good." He answered, placing his chin back down on his palm as he tapped his finger at the side of his head.

"Hm...?" She turned back to him, smiling now. "What is it?"

"By the time I reached the age of seventeen, I will be a certified mage of the Celestial Star guild."

"What?" She blinked, though not in shock, but in actual question to the shared information. "Wait..." Shaking her head as she waved her hands at the same time. Stopping, she put her hands back on her hips, though her fist were balled up this time. "I thought you said we would join Fairy Tail together?"

"That was before my Uncle wanted me in his guild." Itami told her.

"Oh, so you are a liar now, huh?" Her eyes narrowed down to the boy. "I should start calling you Lie-Tami...or Litami..." She really had not the chance to think of puns, but those names would do.

Itami just sat there and looked at her.

The female sighed, hanging her head with her eyes closed. "Guess it's done now..." A smirk slowly crossed her face as he head raised. "Then I'll join Fairy Tail and I'll become so strong that you'll wish you followed...matter of fact..." She held her right hand out and down to the boy with her pinky out to him. "I bet you that I become A-class before you."

"A bet?" Itami rolled his eyes. "What do I win when I win?" He couldn't turned down a bet...and especially from the strongest person he knew.

"Cocky." She smirked with a nod. "Well, IF you win, I'll agree to be your personal maid for a full two months."

"And if you win?"

"You'll become my Butler for a full two months. Simple, right? Both guilds are in Magnolia." And she knew he needed his help. He was so clumsy. It was a surprise he made it outside on his own. Okay, she was exaggerating now, but it was funny. "Alright, Itami Jitsugetsu?"

"It is a bet..." Itami raised his hand, clinging his pinky around her's. "Lucy Heartfilia."

 **End**

And that's the prologue to this SYOC and I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope to received a lot of OCs from you guys and girls. Remember to follow or favorite...or both and review. I'll see you all next time.

Oh, wait, here's one more thing. it's a characters sheet for my character.

Name: Itami Jitsugetsu( art/Itami-Jitsugetsu-590430767 Got a drawing if anyone want to see)

Nickname (optional): Tami-chan, Tata, Tami, and Prince.

Alias (optional): Onmyo Kid

Age: 18

Height: 5'10

Gender: Male

Body Type: Itami has an athletic build, though not ripped, having slight muscle that blend well with his height of 5'10". He weighs close to 156 pound, though his appearance would make him out to be lighter.

Birthday: November 29

Species: Human

Eye colour: Pink

Eye shape: An almond shape, being stern and sharp

Hair colour: Platinum blonde

Hair length: Lower back, though usually cut above his shoulder on the right week

Hair style: He has platinum blonde hair that is pull all to the right side of his head that has unkempt appearance with a single side at the left side that hangs down to his shoulder, a part of it being tied by a red bead with more hair hanging which makes it fall pass his shoulder to his chest.

Alternate hairstyle: His hair is a platinum blond color that can normally reach down to his back when left untreated, but he has them pulled in two ponytails that are right beside one another, which makes his hair lift to his midback with two bangs framing his face, a lone one falling across his face. His third hairstyle is him keeping it fully down with two batches of hair pulled in front of his shoulders.

Skin (colour, scars, and piercing): His skin color is a perfect chocolate color, clear and smooth that look as if it has been shown intense care.

Clothing- (please be as detailed as possible)

Everyday wear: On a regular basis, Itami wears a black hoodie that stays down and unzipped with the left sleeve torn off to give it a tattered appearance, while the sleeve on his right hand falls down to palm, white bandage wrapped around the bicep. Under the hoodie, he wears a short sleeved white T-shirt that appears to be short than the hoodie, just falling over the button over his black slacks. There was also a necklace around his neck with a pendant of the Yin and Yang symbol.

Alternate Wear: He wears a plaid silver, white, and black colored long sleeve, cotton flannel with the left sleeved rolled up to his elbow, revealing the silver chain wrapped around his forearm, which dangled just a bit. He also wears black cargo pants. At the top of his head, he also has on a large pair of gray headphones.

Sleep wear: He wears a simple tank top with black boxer shorts.

Formal wear: A simple back trench coat with a white button down shirt turcked into black slacks with black shades over his eyes.

Winter wear: he wears a thicker white hood with both sleeves that is zipped up to his chest, his hood on gis head. He has a white scarf tied around his neck, the tendril hanging down to his lower chest. He also has white slacks, his entire outfit usually causing his to fade in with the snow.

Swim wear: Long, teal colored swimming trunks with bubbles around the hem.

Combat wear: Same as his everyday wear

Accessories: He wears upper rimmed, rounded rectangular glasses with his left ear pierced with a gold stud. He also wears a silver chain necklace around his neck with a Yin Yang pendant.


	2. My Thoughts?

Okay, so this right here is just a little insight into the guild of Celestial. If anyone wanted to know more about it before we get this thing started.

Celestial Star: Yeah, I know, I think I already said that this guild is considered one of the most dignified guilds in all of Fiore, being set in the town of Magnolia. This guild was founded in X699, being built from the influence and money of the heiress of the Arundell family and meant for her younger brother, Baldrich Arundell, to lead, though he vanished due to mysterious ways. Once the guild was built, it was handed to a man by the name Fate. Though the Arundell heiress had reservations about giving it to a complete drunk and damn near stranger, she somehow felt a connection to the man. So, through the years, it was ran by Fate Jitsugetsu. But it was a surprise he never ran it into the ground, actually keeping the moniker as the big brother guild to Fairy Tail due to the Fairies being a lot more open to their rambunctious. Beside Makarov being a Wizard Saint, they would vouch for them on different occasions, promising they wouldn't let them destroy Magnolia at all. It is well known by the public now that Celestial Star is almost as boisterous and rowdy as Fairy TAIL, but it is well maintained by its colorful cast of mages. But...I think the scariest guy here is that Itami guy, nephew to Fate, though he's made the cover numerous times. -Sorcerer Magazine

Name:

Nickname and Alias:

Gender and Sexuality:

Age: (From 7 to whatever):

Rank:

Reason for being an S-class:

How they became S-class:

Hobbies:

Hometown:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Flaws: (one max! Or OC will be rejected)

Fears: (two max! Or OC get's rejected)

Quirks:

Strengths:

Weakness: (Two weakness max! Or OC will be rejected!)

Quotes from Character: (a catchphrase or something they say often)

Appearance- (be detailed, don't list)(Links are acceptable)

Hair color/style:

eye shape/color:

body built, height and weight: (And don't be too simple)

skin tone:

Regular Clothes:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Training's Outfit:

Formal:

other details: (glasses, scars, tattoos)

Housing:

Personality-

Personality: (be descriptive. give me every Detail from the good to the bad to the awful that makes the character whole so i can describe him like you imagine) (Oh, yeah...and don't send in one with multi personality)

How do they act around-

Guildmates:

Friends:

Family:

Civilians:

Fate Jitsugetsu(Guild Master)

Itami:

Rivals:

Enemies:

Love Interest(No canon characters...probably):

Relationship: (Yes? No? with who? Tell me what person your OC would most likely fall in love with)

Magic/Fight-

Magic: (Canon magic is all welcome but feel free to come up with your own unique magic and give a description on how it works, and not just Caster magic feel free to come up with Holder magic that will be new to my eyes)

Spells/Attacks: (Give your character at least 9 spells and a last resort one) (no Gravity, Blood, Light or Shadow/Darkness Magic.)

Magical Weakness:

Equipment/Weapons:

Special Equipment(Meaning something no one else can have unless it's in the family):

Fighting Style:

How much can I hurt them:

Team/Solo: (does OC work in a Team or alone? if Team what Kind of People would OC work/get along best with?)

Past-

History: ( a history that's just plain short or three sentences long is a no-go. Make it interesting or sad but not over the top dramatic or dark) (no past with Cannon characters)

Relatives: (if they have any)

Other:

OC Arc: (recommended but Optional) (I will try to make an Arc about every member. Meaning the OC's with the best Arc ideas can show me why I should use them) (just some ideas like main enemies and whats the main plot. You dont need a to send a whole arc)

Pet: (name, appearance, personality, Name of species, abilities)

Secrets:


	3. Closed Book

So, this is how the story starts. It will start six years after the prologue, so Itami is 18 years old and it is the day where Lucy would meet Natsu and Happy, but we won't be covering that. There will be canon characters within this story, but none anytime soon...maybe...probably...well...I haven't decided yet. The only characters that may be introduced is Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and probably a few more.

Plus, I want to thank everyone who sent me characters, because I really appreciate it. But I'm still a bit low on OCs, and I could use a bit more. i would like to get the first Arc started, but I don't have enough lower class characters.

 **Celestial Star**

 **Chapter 1: Closed Book**

 **Fiore**

 **(July 2nd, X784)**

 **(Location: Magnolia Town, Market)**

"Thank you very much."

How did this happen again? This sort of thing happened a good once a month and there was usually no stopping it from happening to himself whether he liked it or not. Both his hands were lifted, putting a silver chain necklace around his neck, a round, smooth, transparent Yin Yang gem acting as a pendant.

"Thank you very much."

The man gave a short boy to the man behind the counter. He was an aged man, eyes seemingly permanently closed. The boy lifted from the boy and nodded to the aged man, his fingers gently trailing around the outer lining of the gem pendant. His birthmark on his forehead(partially hid by his hair) matching it perfectly, besides the fact it was colorless,which showed his chocolate skin instead of the white and black of a Yin Yang symbol.

"No need, Kid." The aged man slowly waved his hand. "Your practically my boss, so it would cost me my job if I turn you away." He explained, watching as the dark skinned used a index finger to shift a platinum blonde lock from out of his dull, hot pink eyes, eyelashes very defined that get gave him a feminine appearance. "Plus, you are a rather good kid, and you keep that drunken uncle of your's in line." The older male wagged a index finger to the boy.

"I try my best." The boy spoke soullessly as he averted his sights downward and to his own pocket, reaching in. "Now, how much do I owe for repairing my pendant?"

"No, no, no, no!" The man waved his hands frantically.

"Huh?" The blonde haired boy blinked, hand leisurely moving from his pocket in evident bewilderment.

"This one's on me, Prince." The man insisted kindly as he smiled. "That pendant there is the only magical item you have..." He pointed. "You're here at least once a month due to you shattering it, and the price to fix it is never cheap, so I'll let this one go."

"Thank you." He gave a low boy.

"And quit thanking me." The man told him. "You are Itami Jitsugetsu, someone such as you shouldn't be so...ungainly..."

"I am sorry." Itami gave another short bow.

The old man sighed, stroking his greying goatee in obvious frustration. Itami was just like his father: stubborn to a fault, unable to stray from his usual self. They were hardheaded, though they would listen to those who are able to gain their attention...and if you gained their attention, that said a lot.

"Big Brother?"

The bell identifying someone was entering the shop had rang, causing the older man to look pass Itami and to a fair skinned girl, her head shifting from left to right, blinking. She was about 5'6 in height with a small and petite build, her chest being at least a B-cup(Not that he was looking). The girl had dark brown hair that cascaded down to her shoulders with waterfall braids at the back of her head. The female wore a light-blue jacket with a purple camisole underneath. She also wore a purple plaid short skirt that would've showed off her leg if her white knee-high socks we're in the and purple Converse shoes. She also had an blue, over-the-shoulder duffel bag(over her right shoulder, hand lifted as she held the strap) and a white Fedora hat.

"Big Brother?" The girl mumbled out now, eyes shifting, barely looking for who she came in for initially. She had quickly got enticed by the magical equipment on display.

"Um...excuse me, Miss..." The man called out to the mesmerized girl. "I don't th-"

"Must you refer to me as that?" Itami interrupted the man, looking over his left shoulder and to the fair skinned girl.

The brunette blinked, head turning forward to see the pink eye of Itami looking at her, this making a smile cross her face as she moved forward. "But you told me to call you that." Her eyes were closed. "I hope you didn't lie to me." The girl's voice was soft and gentle.

'That does not mean call me it all the time.' Itami thought to himself, sighing outwardly. "Um, but...what are you doing here?" He inquired, turning around to face the girl fully, a single hand in his pocket.

"It's Fate again." The female told him as she stopped a mere two feet away from him, her free hand on her hip. "He got drunk at Fairy Tail again and now he can't move." She explained, her tone tired, irritated that she had to deal with this once more, but she didn't let it get to her entirely.

"Uncle...he's really too old for this..." Itami groaned out, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He let out a soft sigh. "So, Miyu...they expect me to bring him back?"

"Uh-uh." The girl shook her head. "I think...Hoshi's the one the sent to get him, so she's at least halfway to the guild, so she probably want to load Fate off on someone."

Itami sighed inwardly, dragging a hand through the right side of his head. "Then we should meet her." He said, giving a half turn to give a small bow to the man behind the counter as he turned back to walk passed Miyu. If Hoshi was kind enough to go to Fairy Tail to grab Fate, so that meant she would possibly be walking passed this shop in the next few seconds. "Follow me, Miyuki."

"Yep." Miyuki nodded, smiling as she waved to the older man and followed Itami after and out of the shop.

As the two exited the shop, Miyuki moved passed Itami's side and stood at his left as he stood at her right, both their heads looking left and right to see if they could find the one who they were looking for. "Um...I think she's not close enough yet." She spoke to him.

"Noted." Itami nodded as he looked to the right, nudging his head over in the direction. "Come on." He began to walk in that direction in hopes meeting up with his fellow guild member.

Miyuki was close, walking behind Itami, though to the left of the boy with her hands behind her back. The two were quiet as they moved forward. This was the usual for the two of them. Though she saw Itami as a older brother and he saw her as a sister, the two barely spoke to one another on a personal level. She knew who he was, about his family, and his magic, but that was it. She barely knew about him personally. The boy was a mute. He only spoke when spoken to, and he never celebrated for fun, though when he did, he mainly gave short responses. This frustrated her to a point where she began to grumble and groan. "Hey, Tami..."

Itami continued to walk.

"What's your favorite color?" Miyuki asked out of desperation. It wasn't the most enticing thing she wanted to know about him, but it was a start.

Itami was still walking, eyes shifting over to the left as to look over his shoulder to her, though for a mere second as he looked back forward. "What is the relevance to this inquiry?"

Miyuki blinked, feeling a certain dryness in her throat. Her mouth opened, but she was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, Tami...Miyu!"

Both Itami and Miyuki blinked as they saw a girl moving toward them. There, walking toward them was a girl(with a figure tossed over her right shoulder) with almond shaped eyes, that were bright gold, which shined in a way. Her magenta hai was long with pink streaks, reaches to her waist, but it was in a loose braid. She had a curvy build, though she looked to be athletic enough that she sport a mixture of a curvy and lean build. Despite the fact of her curves, she looked to be quite light, standing at 5 foot 8 inches tall, which her moderately large bust fit well. Her skin was fair, but with a noticeable, but slight tan.

Her outfit consisted of a dark magenta leather jacket that has golden zippers. Underneath was a dark purple shirt, so dark that was on the line of being black, with a golden artistic, five point star. Her shirt was longer in the front and the back. Her pants were intentionally ripped jeans and coming out of the right pocket was a golden chain coming out of her pocket. She word dark magenta, leather boots that had gold studs going up the side. Hoshi wears small golden hoops and a golden charm bracelet on her right wrist with the charm of a shooting star.

The girl was waving to the two as the two stop, both being a few feet from one another. The magenta haired girl stood their, holding the male figure over her shoulder tightly, a smile across her face. "Heya, Itami and Miyu." She greeted with kindness that could've been cut with a knife.

"Hey, Hoshi." Miyuki returned a smile to the girl, sending her a short wave.

"Hello, Miss Supēsu." Itami nodded to the girl, who was just a bit shorter than him.

Hoshi's brow twitched when she heard the formality in the boy's voice.

 **End**

Miyuki Kirashima belongs to **Doglover01**

Hoshi Supēsu belongs to **Jackharis**

And that's a start. Don't worry, all of the chapters won't be this short. I had to actually tell myself to stop writing, because I would knock out 6000 words. I just wanted to get a start on this story, so I can upload for my other stories.


	4. Welcome to Celestial Star!

Back with another update to this fine SYOC I have concocted. I really...reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaally want thank everyone who's sent in characters and contributed into helping this story grow. I have to update the list on my profile, but weeeeeee ain't here for that mess.

We're here for the muthafudging story, so let me stop my talking and let's begins.

 **Celestial Star**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Celestial Star!**

 **Fiore**

 **(July 2nd, X784)**

 **(Location: Magnolia Town, Market)**

Her brow continued to twitch as she stared Itami down, the platinum blonde doing the same, though he was a lot more emotionless, so she doubted he would blink before she did. Hoshi's eyes were locked with Itami's hot pink orbs, the two looking to one another for a good five minutes. The female began to groan to herself as her attempt to stare Itami down was failing incredibly.

Miyuki stood at the left side of Itami, blinking, her confusion at it's pinnacle due to the scene in front of her. What was...happening? Why wasn't she use to Itami being so formal with her yet? Hoshi should've been numb to the formality the male always held.

Her groaned got louder as her cheeks began to puff up, her face becoming redder and redder by the second.

Itami simply looked at the female who was only a year older than him. It wasn't really him staring at her, but simply trying to understand what was happening the simplest way he could.

After a few more seconds of not getting any oxygen to her lungs, Hoshi let out a huge breath, doubling over, releasing the drunken Fate from over the shoulder.

"Master!" Miyuki shouted in fear before the man was fully falling to the ground. She had quickly lifted her hands to hid the fear her mouth had portrayed.

Before the man could hit the ground, a translucent large, white hand wi'Th pointed fingers had wrapped around the Guild Master's body, easily covering his whole upper and lower body. His head was left out though. Slowly, the hand raised, it being attached to a smooth, translucent white arm that travelled down to it, curving over his shoulder and to his back, though it was detached.

Itami was standing, eyes lifting up to look up to the man he hoisted over him and the others.

Miyuki wiped her brow, letting out a sigh of relief as she looked up to the unconscious man. "Good going, Big Brother." She smiling.

"Oops..." Hoshi snickered to herself as she lifted up to her full height, scratching the back of her head with her eyes closed.

Itami had both his hands to his sides, the large, detached white arm holding his uncle up in the arm. The boy barely moved as the hand shook up and down vigorously, attempting to wake the man. "Come on, old man..."

Hoshi and Miyuki deadpanned at Itami's method of waking the man up.

"It is time to wake up, you drunk." Itami rushed, his eyes half lidded as he heard a groan from the man.

The hand gradually began to slow down as the Fate began to stir calmly, smacking his lips. Th object holding him up vanished from sight, causing the older man to fall a short distance of six feet as he hit the ground, landing perfectly on his two feet without a single problem. The man stood there with his eyes closed and between Itami and Hoshi, his hands behind his back.

Fate was an older and aging man, standing at a good six feet in height(or 5'10 due to his slouching posture) with a lean build all together that blended well with his chocolate colored skin. He was bald at the top of his head, which showed his age, his grey goatee adding to the affect. His head was in an oval shape, it being accompanied by wrinkles under his always closed eyes. His outfit consisted of a bloody red trench coat that fell down to his calves with a attached belt across the chest to partially keep it closed with a second horizontal belt across his stomach. The Celestial Star symbol was printed in black at the left breast with a white button down shirt under, the sleeves being long with turned up cuffs.

"Ahem..." Fate cleared his throat, holding his hands behind his back.

Hoshi, Itami, and Miyuki watched the man: Itami looking terribly uninterested, Miyuki smiling softly, and Hoshi blinking in utter confusion.

Fate's mouth opened, his long awaited words about to leave his mouth, but his cheeks had suddenly puffed up indicating he was about to regurgitate.

"Don't you dare." Itami's brows knitted tightly as a fully detached, translucent white hand of a normal size appeared from his chest. The arm shot forward as it slapped onto the mouth of the man, stretching, sending the man off his feet and at least a two city block and crashing into the second floor of a apartment...which he hoped was vacant.

Hoshi had slid to the right as the man was forcefully sent flying, shifting to the right side of Itami as she watched Fate crash into the apartment, a hand on her hip. "Was that...necessary?" Her eyes shifted to the left.

Miyuki snickered softly to herself as she watched the arm vanish. "It wasn't really enough..." She was use to seeing her surrogate brother abuse the old man on a weekly basis due to his drunken behavior.

"Yeah..." Itami nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Let us just hope no one lives there."

"WHAT THE- WHO THE HELL IS THIS!"

This yell came from a woman, the location originating from the second floor of the apartment.

This had caused both Hoshi and Miyuki to flinched, seething in sharply through their teeth.

"Well...at least he didn't throw up." Itami looked back and forth at the two of them.

*Blaaargh!*

"EW! THERES VOMIT EVERYWHERE!"

Hoshi and Miyuki groaned, wincing at the thought of the man just throwing up over a random woman's apartment.

"Uh..." Itami lifted his hand, index finger raising, though it was limp. The boy began to step backwards, but he attempted to keep it hidden. "I'm...I'm gonna..."

"Itami, if you don't..." Hoshi turned her head to look toward the boy, but blinked when she noticed Itami had vanished...in his place a dust cloud. "Really?" She turned fully as she lifted her hands and dropped them back down to her sides. "Did he just ditch us?"

Miyuki shook her head as she smiled. "It seems that way." He chuckled with her eyes closed as she turned and walked the other way. "I'm heading back to the guild...you should come."

Hoshi shook her head as she gave Miyuki a short wave. "I'm meeting my bookworm of a brother at the library, so I'll see you all later."

Miyuki was turned only slightly to the left as she gave a high wave to the girl.

They never brought it up...but they were just leaving Fate in that woman's apartment.

 **(Scene Change, 30 Minutes Later)**

 **(Location: Magnolia City, Celestial Star)**

Celestial Star was a relatively large guild. But this was expected due to no expense being spare with the construction of the building thought of by the past Arundell heiress. It was located at the western side of Magnolia, the building being surrounded by a lush field of green grass on both sides with a nice clear walk way to the front doors. Before one would get to the walkway, they would see a golden gate with spikes at the top that stretched left and right with the entrance being a gateless entry way with a triangular top and a large Star at the pinnacle. The grass was lined by large half stones with a single star making a outward indention in the rock. It stood at a solid fifty feet tall, the main color being yellow with a few purple details across it. The walkway circled around a white fountain the poured water out of a massive Star. There looked to be a handful of rooms across the building with multiple roofs upon roofs with lounging area and small parks spreaded around.

On the sidewalK coming up to the building was Miyuki, walking toward the building with her hands behind her back, taking high steps. She was happy that she would be back at the guild today, though she doubted Master Fate would be making much of an appearance today. Being here always made her feel joyful, because everyone was so lively, and it made her feel warm inside. They always welcomed newcomers,and would always attempt to make them feel comfortable. The Celestial Star mage sighed in content as she turned right and into the gates as she walked up the walkway and around the fountain and to the door. She lifted her hand to twist the doorknob, pushing the door open to see a long hallway with multiple door on each side of the hall. Indistinguishable chatter could be heard throughout the guild as random member moved from room to room, some noticing her with a wave or some just ignoring her due to being in a hurry.

"Hey, Miyu."

"'Sup, Snow Bird."

"How's it going, Yuki."

She smiled at everyone who greeted her as she moved through the first hallway of the enormous guild. The girl responded with a greet, a simple fine, or a wave to those she passed. As she moved forward, Miyuki noticed a male walking ahead of her, walking to the location she was moving toward. Her hand lifted as she waved. "Hey, Kasper!" She called out.

There, a few feet ahead of her was a male, turning to look over his shoulder to her. Once he saw who it was, he turn fully with a smirk and a single hand on his hip. The boy was a few inches over six feet with short black spiky hair with a solitary bang flying across his forehead to the right. His eyes were a Amber color, being a almond shape. He was also muscular, though with a lean build with caramel colored skin. He sported a black, sleeveless hoodie that easily matched his black cargo shorts that hung down to knee, not coming close to his plain white shoes.

Miyuki knew the male as Kasper Drake, though that was it. He looked pretty plain to her, being someone she would overlook if she she had not already know him. "Hey, Kasper..." She spoke, jogging toward him, stopping a mere two feet in front of him.

"Heya, little Snow Dragon." Kasper greeted, looking down to the shorter girl. "You need something?" He inquired,brow cocking as he scratched the side of his head.

"I need to know if you've seen, Tami?" Miyuki wondered, her eyes filled with hope.

"Yeah," Kasper pointed his thumb over his shoulder and to the guild's hall where everyone would usually go to drink and/or take request from the board. "He's in there with Blizzard..." He stroked a fake beard. "I think he was looking to take a request."

Miyuki smiled, nodding to him as she began to run pass him. "Thanks, Kasper." She gratitude, but was stopped as a hand was placed, this making her look over her shoulder to him. "What is it?"

Kasper looked left and right, searching high and low for the individual he was searching for, but he just could not find the person. "Have you seen the master?"

Miyuki physically stiffened at this question. She didn't just wanna up and tell on Itami and make it known he destroyed a building in public. Those type of shenanigans were usually kept away from the public eye to keep up appearance. "Heard Hoshi would be bringing him back from Fairy Tail." And the lie was to up hold Itami's appearance. They didn't just earn the name "Big Brother to the Fairies" overnight.

"Good." Kasper lowered his hand from her and smiled. "I just hope they get here before things get outta hand."

She could only imagine his worry. "Don't worry, he'll be here soon." As Miyuki said this, she gave the male a thumbs up as she walked into the mess hall. Her eyes shifted to the right first, see all the tables still up right and everyone drinking and participating in indistinct conversation. Her eyes then trailed to the left where the bar was, noticing a few were there, chatting with Elsie, the woman who served the drinks. And to the left of the bar was...the request board where she saw the back of Itami with a purely white figure at the to of his head, though it was only at least a foot and a half tall.

"Big Brother, Blizz."

Standing there at the request board, Itami hummed as the fully white cat at the top of his head with the tanned belly had pointed out interesting request for him. When they heard someone call after them, the platinum blond boy look over his shoulder as the cat did the same, the boy slowly turning as he watched the girl jog to him. "Oh...hey, Miyu..."

"Never seen you move that fast, brother." Miyuki spoke, her voice kind as she looked up to the dark skinned individual.

"Welcome back, Yuki." The white cat dubbed as Blizz leaped from Itami's head and to Miyuki's.

"Nice to see you too, Blizz." She smiled as she looked up to her cat companion.

"Oh, yes, I apologize for leaving you and Hoshi in such a manner." The boy apologized, this making Miyuki blinked. "I was thinking about my reputation as 'Big Brother' when I ran off. I don't think the public would enjoy someone such as me tarnishing MY status and the guild's name."

"No need to apologize, Tami." Miyuki nodded, waving the boy off. "Your kind of the face of the guild now...though you still scare off Weekly Sorcerer."

"That's because they think he's mean." Blizz snickered into his paw with his eyes closed.

"Um, Blizz..." Miyuki whispered.

"Yeah, Yuki?" Blizz's eyes cracked open, but quickly widened as he flinched, seeing the glare of Itami set on him. "What I do?!"

Miyuki sighed and shook her head. "So, what-"

"Hey, they're about to fight again!"

The guild hall hushed at everyone's attention was drawn to the way Miyuki had came from. Itami looked up toward the spot while Miyuki turned her body to see what they were talking about.

It was one of the random mages. "Everyone, C'mon! JJ's going after the Witch!"

After hearing this, it was like a stampede, everyone rushing out of the main entrance. There was so much cheering that the guild was practically vibrating from the volume.

"Oh, no..." Miyuki had turned to the entrance with a frown on her face.

"Guess they're going at it once again." Blizz pointed out, his shoulders shrugging gently.

"Damn..." Itami moved passed Miyuki and began following the crowd, his fist balled at his side. "Why can't I ever have a day off?" He was either always dealing with Fate or worrying about the guild and the boisterous attitudes.

Miyuki blinked as he passed her, watching him calmly. "You're going to stop them, right?" Though she didn't receive an answer as Itami continued to follow the crowd.

"Itami's not the strongest guy in the guild, but he's been so great at stopping fights no matter how strong the two are." Blizz arms were crossed over his chest, watching Itami follow right behind the crowd.

"And that's why they call him Big Brother." Miyuki nodded to her as she gave a short trot to catch up with the group.

Behind the guild of Celestial Star was truly magnificent. Just a half a mile away were the high, and prominent mountains of Magnolia, though the distance was large enough where a whole plot of land of green grass stretched all around leaving a nice area to fight or training. Mages were crowding the roof tops of Celestial Star, watching over a railing to see two individuals facing one another, all cheering. Soon, the grass began to be filled by the mages who we're located in the mess hall, all swarming around the two, though they left enough space in the case things got hairy.

In the middle of the crowd, standing where he would be inbetween the two if he rushed in was Itami, being sure he couldn't be seen by the two combatants, his eyes locked steadily on the two as he ignored the ear shattering loudness from his peers.

Miyuki, with Blizz on her head, walked up to his left side with her brows turned up in worry. "Aren't you going to stop them before things get out of hand?" She asked, though she was left in the wind as Itami looked forward...almost unblinkingly.

"Itami's...in that mode right now..." Blizz noticed. "I doubt he'll respond anytime soon."

Miyuki's brows furrowed as her head went up and down, nodded. She hummed to herself, observing the battlefield.

Though the area was filled with overwhelming cheers, the two on the battlefield stared at one another, the sudden wind blowing softly. The person to the left was a male in his late teen, his hair being jet black with a evident reddish shade to it, it pointing upwards in a permanent fashion. The boy was abnormally tall, standing a 6'5", having a well toned body type, his body somehow reminiscent of a V of absolute muscles. His eyes were slanted and red in color. He has a tannish skin tone with a few tan lines around his body with a long scar across the right side of his face.

He wore a black leather jacket that was fully zipped up to the top just showing a bit of his collar bone and a bit of a red T-shirt. On his forehead, keeping his bangs from falling was red Airsoft goggles, having black fingerless gloves studded with iron. On his legs were black cargo shorts, and red sneakers.

This guy was name JJ Senshi, one of the A-class wizards who barely spoke, but he had a goal he was reaching for, and he was reaching for it at the moment. He wanted to beat the Witch so he could finally become an S-class mage...and he felt like this was the time he would...though he said that last time...and the time before that...and the time before that.

At least ten feet away from the boy was the older woman, the S-class mage known as the Witch of End. She stood in her spot with her arms crossed, a gentle smile across her face. The Witch had Black colored, mid-back length straight hair with dark blue tips with random strands that cover her left eye entirely. Her left eye was a Ice Blue color and almond in shape. Her body type was that of an hourglass with a noticeably plump derriere(which most males note) and D-cup breasts, having surprisingly soft fair skin. She stand at 5,8ft tall.

She wears a long black silk coat with a gold trim, gold buttons, having the number 5 etched into the back. With it opened. Under that she wears a white sleeveless collar shirt with Black pants that are skin-tight to the thigh and have a slit from the knee down exposing her shins. She also wears heeled slippers and a large Dark Purple witch hat that has a singed slit on the front it is positioned so it would hide her eyes from others.

The witch smirk, arms crossed under her chest, making her assets a lot more prominent that before. "You know..." The woman began, tapping the right side of her head as she raised her hand. "I really dislike incompetence." She snickered softly.

JJ only looked to her.

"This will be your forth try at beating me..." The Witch spoke, her voice calm and soothing with her eyes closed. "If you had no chance the first three times, what makes you think you have a chance now?" She questioned. "I admire your interest, but this is plain unintelligent."

JJ lifted both his hands, focusing them in a strong and steady stance, his eyes narrowing as his fist clinched. 'C'mon...you've learn from past mistakes..." He spoke inwardly, pumping himself up.

"Guess you're going through with it..." The Witch held her left hand out, referring him to come at her with a single finger. "Come then."

"Right." JJ nodded to himself, darting forward as he ran at her, ready to make the gap between them as small as it could be, though he also needed to keep a distance from her due to her strength.

The Witch smiled as she watched the boy, not worrying too much about him. She was usually able to fight him while wondering what she would cook for herself the same night.

As he closed the gap between the two of them, JJ came to a abrupt halt, his two feet planted firmly of the grass as he threw forward two jabs with his right then left hand.

The Witch first leaned to the left then right, easily dodging the strikes. "Try harder..." She cooed seductively.

JJ lifted his right leg, shoving it forward to perform a simple push kick.

The Witch lifted her right leg as she spun in a counterclockwise manner, shifting JJ's foot out of the way with her knee. As she spun, she place her right foot back down to the grass as she brought around a reverse heel kick with her left foot.

JJ steadied himself as he lifted his left arm, shielding the side of his head with his forearm. Once the heel had connected with his arm, in that second, he believe his arm would break from the sheer strength of her kick, but he could feel she held back and it sent him sliding to the right. As he slid, JJ skillfully performing a no handed cartwheel, landing on the grass as he put his left hand down to the ground, sliding to a stop.

"Watch it now!"

JJ lifted his head to see The Witch falling down on him, her right leg vertical to her body, lifted up over her head. Quickly, his legs gained a whitish blue hue. "Sonic Boost." At the rate she was falling in, he normally wouldn't be able to dodge her, but with this boost, he would be able to avoid her. Pushing off the ground, he leaped far to the right.

The Witch's foot hit the ground, though she lightened the power in order to avoid making a crater in the footing. "Same old tricks."

JJ was at least a foot in the air, yet touching the grass he leaped.

"Same old results."

JJ's eyes cut to the right, only see the sole of The Witch's slipper. The foot had connected with his jaw as it sent him flying. This sent an immense pain through him, shifting his weight, sliding on the grass.

The Witch lowered her foot as she faced JJ with a simple sigh, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"We haven't even gotten started." JJ grinned as he rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand.

"And you'll never get started."

JJ felt heat at the base of his neck, eyes shifting down to see a fully black bayonet at his throat, which reflected the sun. His eyes shifted to the left to see Itami, standing with his body turned to the left only slightly, his right hand lifted as he held his right hand up, the bayonet in reverse grip.

"That's enough out of you two..." Itami told him, brows furrowed. "You will not be able to defeat her at your current level, so stand down."

Honestly, JJ liked Itami. The both of the were cool, level headed individuals and would like to be left alone most of the time, but he had to disagree with him. What did he know about strength anyways? He was only a C-class. "Yeah," He lifted his hand and lowered Itami's arm. "I'll stand down right after this."

Itami's brow twitched as his fellow guild mate pushed passed him.

The gathering of mages on the field and rooftop including Blizz and Miyuki gave a collective "Oh, no".

JJ cracked his knuckles as he moved forward and to The Witch.

The Witch held her hand up over her mouth as she chuckled to herself as she pointed passed him with her other hand. "You may want to look out."

"Huh?" JJ blinked as he stopped.

"I said...!" In an instant, Itami slid in front of JJ, his right hand held up and over his shoulder. "Stand down! Grand Push!" He threw his right hand forward, a ring ripple of white energy came forth as the man was sent flying over the crowd with an amazing force.

As he flew over, everyone gave a nice whistle, watching him fly into the distance.

Itami sighed, brushing his shoulders off with his eyes closed. "I swear..." He turned to face the Witch, a from on his face. It wasn't because of the situation, but it was the fact that he disliked the woman. "You two need to stop this mess and do it a civilized manner."

"Why did you interrupt us?" She hated Itami too. The Witch's arm crossed under her chest. "Things were just starting to get fun."

"Because you were about to use a spell against him and it would've incapacitated him." He glared at her. "I should throw you in timeout, because you are being bad."

"T-t-timeout?" The Witch stammered in disbelief.

 **End**

JJ Senshi belongs to **Deathslayer Night**

Kasper Drake belongs to **The Saiyan Sage**

Blizzard A.K.A Blizz belongs to **Doglover01**

Eclair "Witch" Izayoi belongs to **Lagstabbing devil**

And there it is, the second chapter to this story. I'm introducing characters and I'm loving them. It's fun to get new characters, so I will remind you all that there is ton of space. I've update the missing characters in need on my bio, so feel free to send one or two. And thank you for enjoying this story.


	5. Mountain out of a Molehill

Yep, I'm back with another chapter, this week, and I know...I'm quick with these releases. I thought doing a chapter for my other story this week, but I decided I kinda needs another week or two for a break, because it just got out of its first arc, so I decided to write due tthis. Plus, I'm enjoying this story and how it's started so far. I'm loving the characters you all have been sending to me and it's fun to have them interact with the others, so I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

 **Celestial Star**

 **Chapter 3: Mountain out of a Molehill**

 **Fiore**

 **(July 3rd, X784)**

 **(Location: Celestial Star)**

The large field behind Celestial Star was truly magnificent, it being filled with luscious, green grass that gently swayed as the calm breeze blew. The tips of the grass had a unique shine to them due to the sun being high in the sky, a few clouds placed here and there. The rear of the guild was usually unpopulated, this being a natural haven for those who preferred to be left to themselves. It was quiet, the tweeting of the birds flying over adding to the certain tranquility that littered the area.

This place was a usual spot for a certain male who could be seen walking along the left side of the massive building. He held a book in his right hand, holding it open as he read in silence, the boy being slim with an athletic build, it reminiscent of a runners. He stood at the height of at least 5'9. His skin was fair and with a slight tan to it, hair a royal blue color that was styled in a faux hawk with it styled perfectly, the sides trimmed to the perfect height. Gentle and calm, his eyes are a silver color, the shape being that of an almond.

His outfit was comprised of a dark royal blue, button up, plaid, long sleeve t-shirt that matched his hair with his sleeves rolled up just a bit over his elbows. Over the shirt, he wore a silver vest with royal blue buttons and a silver tie tucked behind the vest. He wears blue jeans with a silver chain hanging out of his left pocket. On his feet, he wears dark royal blue vans styled shoes with flat silver laces. Over his shoulder, Hon wears a leather messenger bag. He also wears a silver watch.

His names was Hon Supēsu, the bookworm of the guild, and also the twin brother of Hoshi. Though no one really saw how they were actually related because the two were absolute night and day, Yin and Yang. Where as he would have a nicer time reading a book in his room, she would rather be in the guild mess hall, conversing with those around her. It wasn't that he disliked people, or hates being around them...he just...he just saw the pleasure of reading his books a lot more interesting than actual people.

"Really?"

Hon blinked, hearing the voices as he stopped at the edge of the building, looking around the corner as he closed his book. His back was against the wall as he peeked around it to see two individuals speaking with one another: one was a boy and the other was a girl, the female standing with her back to the wall.

His eyes narrowed sharply to see the two due the distance they were at. They were close enough for him to hear, though just barely, but was not close enough to distinguish who they were by looking normally. "Wait...that's..." He paused, blinking a few times. "Isaly..." The boy noticed the slim, but nicely proportion body of the pale skinned girl who stood at an obvious 5'2 in height. She had long, wavy brown hair that cascaded down her body to her mid back. It looked as if she took her time with her hair due to him noticing her hair together at the bottom by a ponytail holder and she has thick bangs that frame her face. He could remember her eyes were kind and large with the color being a bright red.

He clothes were simple, the girl wearing a white tank top with that black leggings, and a dark brown leather jacket, which match her dark brown leather boots. The design on the jacket wasn't too intricate, the main noticeable thing about it being that it went down to her mid thigh and it was split at the bottom in the back.

Hon's eyes shifted across from the female and narrowed them once more to see that it was...the dark skinned Itami...with something small in his hand that fit his palm. "Wait...is that...?" He trailed off with a raise of his brow. "Is that..." It was a black small box, the top being lifted back, but he was to far away to see exactly what it was, but he knew was. "Is Itami proposing to Isa?" Mumbled the boy. They would make a cute couple when he thought about it. Isaly already had a natural glow around her that welcomed most people to her and that only enhanced her cuteness, while Itami could be counted as one of the better looking individuals of the guild with the fact he 'bore the appearance of a rather pretty female'...words of Sorcerer Magazine, not his.

"I'm sorry, Itami."

Hon blinked once more as he watch Isaly shake her head, eyes closing as she waved her hands. This almost made his gasp, but the fear of them realizing he had been secretly watching them made him clasp his free hand over his mouth. He released as muffled grunt, but quickly put his back against the wall, eyes wide. 'Did that really just happen!' He yelled inwardly. 'She rejected him!' This worried him. Itami wasn't the type that shared his feelings and was usually withdrawn from the others, but he had read somewhere that those who buried their feelings for a long time and when they finally released them, they would give all their feelings. So, if they were rejected...

He shook his head and darted to the left, bringing around his shoulder bag to the front as he frantically shoved his book into it.

"Wassup, Hon."

*BAM!*

There was a collision, though a mild one, Hon effectively stopping himself from landing on top of the person by placing his hands on the ground, a single hand on either side of the individual. His eyes were closed, groaning.

"Dammit, Hon, watch where your going."

Wait, that was Hoshi! Hon opened his eyes to look directly into the bright gold eyes of his sister.

Hoshi brows were knitted, using her hands to hold her body up as she sat on the grass. "What's got you so riled up anyways?"

Using only one of his hands to keep himself from falling fully on top of his sister, Hon lifted the other to his mouth and shushed her. "You can't tell anyone..." He told her. "Please promise me this."

Hoshi blinked in utter confusion, but nodded in uncertainty. "Yeah, of course."

"Itami..." Hon pointed over his shoulder with his thumb as he pushed himself up to his full height, helping his sister up also.

Hoshi dusted her lower half off, fixing her hair after she finished. "What about him?"

Hon swallowed a knot in his throat. "Isaly..." He began, but decided to go on a different route. "Itami PROPOSED to Isaly and she rejected him."

Hoshi stared at her royal blue hair brother, staring into his eyes, wondering if he had finally lost it. But...there was a weird hint of urgency in his eyes. "Oh!" She blinked, her cheeks suddenly puffing up. "Bwa-" The girl had began to double over in laughter, but Hon had stopped her before her noise could get them noticed, putting a hand over her mouth as she looked to him.

"Please, just promise to not tell anyone."

"Um...yeah...of course."

 **(Not a Good Ten Minutes Later)**

 **(Location: Celestial Star,Mess Hall)**

"ITAMI PROPOSED?!"

Though this would thought to been yelled, it was actually released in a hushed shouted between a small group sitting at a round table. The group consisted of Hon, and of course, Hoshi, Miyuki(With Blizz standing on the table), Kasper, JJ, and Eclair, the Witch. Hon was hiding his face in his hands, elbows placed on the table as Hoshi(sitting to his left) peered forward as she spoke to everyone, the others leaning forward in shock of the information. The only person who looked to not care about the situation was Eclair, the Witch, sitting in her seat across from Hoshi with her eyes closed, arms crossed and her right leg crossed over her left.

The Witch huffed, flipping her hair. "Who cares?" She scoffed as she tightened her arms under her chest, making her assets look a lot larger.

Everyone looked to the older woman.

She waved one of her hands in a dismissive attitude. "It just shows he actually does have feelings and know he can't act like he's above everyone else." She chuckled to himself. "And maybe he won't be so drab now."

"Well, I care about Big Brother." Miyuki smiled, her eyes closing as she held her hands together over her chest. "This is the first I've ever heard of Itami liking someone, so I think it's cute."

"But it's the first time he's ever showed emotion." Blizz mumbled under his breath, deadpanning.

"True." JJ agreed to the left of them with a simple nod of his head. "He's not really the most open characters of this guild."

"Open enough to send you across a field." Across from JJ sat Kasper, the boy leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head and his feet up on the table.

JJ's brows twitched as he glared at the boy across from him. "Wait...you weren't there..." He had been paying attention to those around during his fight with the Witch and he had not been around. "How'd you hear about that?"

Kasper blinked, looking to the boy. "Really...?" Was that really a question? "You went against the Witch and Itami blasted you across a field..." He shrugged. "Of course everyone's gonna be talking about it."

"Hey, hey..." Hoshi hurriedly patted the table to gain everyone's attention. "Here comes Itami." She nudged her head to the right.

Everyone, minus Eclair and Hon, looked over to see the boy walking with his hands to his side, moving, in a way, toward them, but it looked as if he would be moving passed their table, though... his facial expression didn't seem to have chathe even the slightest.

"Hello, Big Brother." Miyuki greeted the platinum blonde individual with a fake smile.

"Wassup, Itami." Hoshi gave a head nod.

JJ watched Itami and gave the boy a acknowledging nod despite the events of the other day.

"Whatever." The Witch flipped her hair as she looked away from him.

"Why are you even here?" Blizz looked to the woman with evident skeptism on his cat face.

"Quiet, cat." The Witch warned, glaring at the Exceed, her daggers being a lot worse than the actual thing.

"Yikes!" Blizz took a nervous step back as he taken into the arms of Miyuki, being held like a baby with his head over her shoulder as he whimpered.

"It's okay." Miyuki rubbed the back of her partner.

There was fake tears at both corner of Blizz's eyes. "She's almost scarier than Itami."

Kasper sat in his chair and sent Itami a two fingered salute.

Itami walked passed their table, sending them a simple nod of acknowledgement as he moved passed them and toward the bar.

"I swear, I swear..." Hon lifted his head as he looked to everyone, a look of absolute fear on his face. "Too many people knows about what happened." He meant for Hoshi to keep this whole this secret, but you see how well that worked. "Please, can you keep this secret?"

"I don't really care enough." Eclair spoke as she rolled her eyes, sighing softly, getting up to her feet and walked off. She didn't enough about Itami to spread that he got his heart broken by Isaly.

"Yeah, of course." Kasper waved them off as he got a lot more comfortable in the chair.

JJ lifted his hand and imitated him zipping his mouth close. He wouldn't really say anything to Itami, and he doubted Itami would even start a conversation with him. It was not that they disliked one another, but the two would usually acknowledge each other through the mutual infatuation of silence.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting Big Brother's feelings." Miyuki shook her head as Blizz hopped out of her grasp and onto her head, the girl's eyes shifting up.

"You can count on us to not say a thing." Blizz put a fist to his chest.

Hon let out a sigh in relief. "Thank you." He said as he rested his face in his hands once again. If he could keep this whole thing secret, he wouldn't have to become so stressed, he'd pull his hair straight out of his hair.

"Now, that that's over," Hoshi dragged a hand through her magenta colored hair. "Why are you so hung up on trying to keep everything a secret?" She inquired, tilting her head to her right, looking at the boy.

"Well..." Hon folded his arms on the table, putting his chin down. He looked off into space as he blinked slowly. "I know I'm stronger than Itami, but...he kind of makes me nervous."

Sitting at the bar, Fate lifted up a large glass of beer into the air, chuckling softly as he looked up to the liquid sparkling in the light. The man sat on a stool, grinning in glee, this about to be his third glass...and he was just getting started.

In front of the dark skinned man, just a bit to the left was a woman standing behind the bar, her back to him, which showed her mesmerising icy blue hair that was unnaturally long, falling down passed her buttocks, splitting at about her mid back in a fashion of a swallow's tail, though the tips curved inwardly. "Master Fate, I really vorry about you." The voice of the woman was mature, and noticeably hardened with a hint of an German accent lingering.

"There's no need..." The bald man lowered the glass and put it to his lips a he chugged down a good portion of the drink. The cup was at least half a foot tall and about as wide as a Football, and most of what was contain had been consumed.

The woman behind the bar finished organizing a few contents and turned around to face the older man. The woman looked to be at least in her mid twenties, standing at a height of 5'10, her body lean, slim, though in the shape of an hourglass with a ample set of double D breast. Her skin was pale, her face having a heart shape with a small mole under the right corner of her lip. And her eyes were sharp, though large, which matched the color of her icy blue hair, having lightly glossed pink lip stick on her small lips. She has a single bang framing both sides of her face, though the left one was longer and curled outwardly with her bangs across her forehead being pushed to the right.

She wore a black sheath type dress with the skirt being cut off and to the middle of her thigh to reveal her smooth, pampered long legs with a black band around her right calf, which had frilled edges, her feet within black stilettos. On her face was also a pair of rimless glasses.

Fate lowered the glasses from his lips once he was finished with the drink entirely. The man smirked as he gave a refreshing "AHHH!" slamming the glass back onto the counter. "There's no need." He chuckled, his eyes still closed as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I'm not nowhere near until I'm actually tipsy."

The woman sighed, her facial expression seemingly stuck in a prominent scowl. She placed both her hand on her hips as she looked to the man. "Zis is zee mornink(This is the morning)..." She spoke, irritation blatantly in her tone. "You need to shtop...ich schwöre."

Fate chuckled to the woman, his mouth opening to speak again.

"He's going to stop while I'm around." Itami spoke as he came up from the left side as he sat on the stool next to Fate, scooting up to the bar. "Greetings, Miss Ilma."

The icy blue haired woman gave a short bow to Itami, holding her hands in front of her dress. "It's a pleasure to see you again, young Master." She greeted in a professional manner. "Are you feelink fine?"

"I am alright, Miss Ilma." Itami confirmed as he gave a short nod.

"May I get you anyzing?" Ilma asked the younger male.

"Maybe just a water, please, Miss Ilma."

"Yes, comink right up, young Master." The woman turned around and began quickly working on the young man's beverage.

"And a refill on my beer." Fate pushed the glass forward.

"No..." Itami grabbed the handle of the glass and brought it over to him. "You need a clear head when you're talking to me."

"Oh?" Fate looked to be quite surprised as he looked to the left and at his nephew, his hands folded on the bar counter. "What seems to be on your mind."

"Here you are, young Master." Ilma placed a handle-less, clear glass cup in front of the younger Jitsugetsu, three ice cubes floating in the water.

"Thank you." Itami took a simple sip of the water. "And yes, I need to speak to you about something."

"What is it?" Fate wondered.

"Yesterday we received a request from Galuna-"

"Nope." Fate had cut the boy off Wat before he could actually asked the question he had in-store, taking his water as he took a nice swing from it.

"Hey, Zat is for zee young Master." Ilma practically yelled at Fate, glaring at the man.

"You haven't even heard what I was about to ask." Itami said, turning fully in his seat to face the man.

"Don't need to know." Fate looked out the corner of his eyes and to Itami. "I just know I don't what you going anywhere where the people don't know of the Jitsugetsu name. I told my brother that I would look out for you, and that means keeping you safe."

"I..." Itami had opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out as he just stopped himself from speaking. "Never mind, Uncle Fate." He said as he closed his eyes and got up from his seat, walking away.

Ilma watched his move away from the bar, a bit concerned now. "Vill it happen again?" the woman spoke.

Fate let his eyes closed, lifting up his glass cup that was magically filled with beer once again. "Mm-hm." He nodded as he lowered the cup.

"H-how?" Ilma looked at the man in absolute confusion as to how the glass got filled up.

Itami stopped, looking around to the tables, noticing everyone was enjoying there day, but he wasn't. As he looked around each table, he shook his head, not finding who he had come looking for, so he decided to do the next best thing to find her. "Isa...!" He shouted, though not at the top of his lungs. "Isa, I have a problem!"

The guild hall had become silent as Itami's yelling had quieted them in an instant like a kid in timeout.

"Uh-oh..." Sitting at her table, Hoshi turned her head to the left to eye the shouting Itami as Miyuki and JJ turned slightly in their chairs to look behind themselves, Hon leaning forward to look pass his sister, while Kasper simply opened his eyes. "Guess the one thing you didn't want to happen is about to happen."

Hon blinked. Was Itami really calling the woman who broke his heart? He had finally snapped from the broken heart he suffered from and now he needed to confront her.

In a few seconds, Isaly, the girl with the wavy brown hair had come jogging from the entrance hall with a smile on her face as she moved passed their table and stopped next to the boy. The girl smiled. "You said you had a problem, Itami?"

"Yes, I do." Itami turned to face the girl, fist obviously clinched. "It feels as if I'm about to snap...I just need to let off some steam if you are willing."

"If it's a problem, I'd like to solve it." Isaly smiled brightly, eagerness evident in her eyes. She loved to solve problems of her guildmates in a attempt to make them happy, so she was overjoyed at the moment. "Any limitations?" The girl stepped away.

"No magic, just hand to hand, and we'll have two minutes." Itami informed. "And that is it, but I'll like to inform you that you may not have enough time to analyze me this time...you may just want to attack me...and you can use your blade." He nodded, taking note of the silver sheathed long sword at her right hip.

"Heard." Isaly grinned, nodding as she raised her guard, preparing herself. She watched Itami raise his guards, the catatonic look still present on his face. His hands were up, but his fist weren't balled, and his upper stance was weaker than his lower, standing stronger from his waist down. "I've never seen him fight before...this should be fun." She whispered.

"Ready." Itami sharpened his gaze at her

"I need to stop this." Hon had stood up, but had been forced to sit back down by his sister pulling his arm.

"C'mon, live a little..." Hoshi smirked as she stared at the two. "Let's see where this goes."

"Ready." Isaly sounded sure, clinching her fist in front of her face.

"Then let us begin." Itami gave one short hop as he then darted forward and closed the shirt gap between them, sending a high kick to her head with his left foot.

Isaly lifted both her hands as quickly as she could, successfully blocking the kick by lifting it so that it was over her head. She quickly went down as she spun in a clockwise fashion with her left leg dragging on the wooden floor, sweeping Itami's legs off the ground.

With the clean sweep, Itami felt his feet leave the ground, though this didn't bother him one bit. He skillfully tucked his legs upward, shifting his whole body weight as the boy back flipped and landed perfectly.

Isaly lifted up to her feet quickly, not willing to let Itami gain the upper hand at the beginning.

Itami had rushed her, giving a short leap as he sent a simple kick to her left waist with his right foot.

Isaly quickly slapped the foot back down.

Itami repeated the same movement, but lifted his left foot to kick her in her right side.

Isaly did her previous movement, knocking the foot back down to the ground.

Before that foot could even touch the ground, Itami had already used his planted foot to leap up a small height as he slowly spun his body in clockwise manner, performing a full 360 with his right leg coming around and down on her head at diagonal angle.

Isaly dodged to her right, shifting quickly as she avoided the kick.

Seeing as his right foot had touched the ground first, Itami had twisted it to spin once more, the clockwise direction making him bring around his left foot in a roundhouse.

Though she had dodged his previous kick, Isaly saw that she hadn't really made any distance between the two of them, so she lifted her right arm to block the kick.

Itami them leaped off the ground, turning his body fully horizontal, tucking both of his feet back.

Isaly had to think quickly, grabbing the handle of her blade with her left hand and brought it in front of her, holding it so that the side was facing Itami with the fully black steel blade, her right hand over the middle of the blade to brace for impact.

When Itami launched his feet at her, the soles of his shoes had connected with the side of the blade.

The collision had pushed her back a great distance, causing her feet to slide on the ground as she quickly looked over her shoulder to see she was about to run into a table. She hopped up and landed on the round table, nodding to those who occupied it.

Itami had landed on his back, but instantly swirled around, using a bit of him own momentum to lift him off the ground with his hand while his legs rotated. He pushed off his hand and landed on the floor and darted toward Isaly.

Isaly saw this and tightened the grip on her blade, holding the long sword in front of her.

Itami leaped up toward the table, lifting his right leg until it was fully vertical and over his head, dropping it on her.

Isaly lifted the flat of the blade and held it above her just as the foot connected. She lifted her right foot and sent it forward as it was meant to push Itami away from her.

Itami was hit in the stomach with the kick and he was shot back, but he turned being launched back to a series of no handed back flips. Landing the last one, he dragged his left foot back as he then ran back toward her.

"More?" Isaly raised a brow. Well, she had finally understood why they called him the prodigy of leg combat. She was just barely able to keep up with him.

Itami leaped up once more.

Isaly swung her sword down at him, rapidly flipping to the dulled side.

Itami slapped it to the side with his right hand as he landed on the table, which made the girl step back in shock. The table was wide enough for them to go at it and stand a good three away from one another.

Isaly decided to go after Itami before he could make the first move, not giving him enough after he landed as lunged forward, but sent a kick to his chest. "Take this!"

Itami saw this coming as he saw a obvious opening, kicking his left foot up, this letting his foot apprehend her's, though he lifted it with toe of his own as he lifted her own foot over his head with his foot.

"Whoa!" Isaly's eyes widened.

Itami quickly moved his foot down and to send a soft kick down to her planted foot and gave it a soft pat and not enough to make her fall.

Isaly felt this, the contact making her bring her lifted foot back down to the table as she swung the dull end of the blade down to the left in a diagonal slash.

Itami twisted his body to the left as he lifted his right leg to the a mid level, letting the sole of his shoe graze her knuckles.

Though it was a simple graze, the grinding of the bottom of his shoe against her knuckle caused her left hand to release her blade, but kept it held with her right.

Itami continued the spin as he brough around his left leg in a reverse heel kick, capitalizing on her lost of equilibrium, letting his heel fully connect with her hand as he sent the blade flying to the other side of the guild just to get stuck in the wall.

"Oh, no..." Isaly groaned as the blade left her hand.

Itami continued the spin, putting his left foot back down on the table as he brought around his right to connect with her head.

"Stop, Itami!"

Just in the nick of time, Itami's foot had stopped just a mere centimeter from connect with her face.

Isaly had flinched from the closeness of the foot to her face. That would've hurt...very...very badly.

Itami looked over his shoulder to see Hon, Hoshi, Miyuki(With Blizz on her head) Hon was standing in front of the two, a look of perplexity all across his features.

"I know she broke your heart, but that doesn't mean you have to fight her, Big Brother." Miyuki told him, as Blizz nodded twice in agreement, huffing each time.

"What do you mean?" Itami's words were still dry, his leg lowering as he turned around to face them.

"Nice moves." Hoshi pointed out, smiling to the two on the table. She had wholeheartedly liked the spar between the two and needed to let the two of them know.

"Just because Isa turned down your proposal doesn't mean you can lash out at her." Hon told the boy, brows furrowed in disappoint at the boy. He was actually quick nervous, sweat rolling down his neck as he spoke to Itami.

Itami slowly stepped off the table as he lifted his left hand to help Isaly down, who took his hand hopped to the floor. As she got down, he looked to the three with a raised brow. "Now, explain to me what you are speaking of."

"Well," Hoshi began as she used a index finger to point forward and to her brother. "Hon said he saw the two in the back and he said you had a wedding ring when he saw you propose to her."

"But she had rejected your offer and left you with a broken heart." Miyuki spoke, saddened about what happened.

"And no one could lift your spirits, so you feel into a deep depression, and charged here so you could fight her, grow stronger, and then take over the guild after you gained absolute power!" Blizz had practically gone way off track with it.

This had just caused everyone to look at the white cat, their brows raised in confusion.

"Ig...ignore him." Hon shook his head. "But...I was there when you proposed to her earlier..." He closed his eyes. "I saw her shut you down."

Isaly and Itami looked at one another, blinking, but knew exactly what they were talking about, though they had it all wrong. They couldn't even be further from what had actually happened.

Isaly nudged her head over to them. "Um, I think they got the wrong idea." She pointed out, shaking her head softly.

"Agreed." Itami went into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a small, black, and suede box that was small enough to fit perfectly on his palm. "Yes, this is a box a ring would go in..." The boy opened it to reveal a rubber finger laying in it.

"Wait, what?" The three blinked as they peered in.

"I saw Isa here trying to prank me while I tried to nap, which she declined." Itami gave a brief explanation.

"Oh, so you saw me, huh?" Isaly grinned as she gave Itami a playful punch in his shoulder.

Itami nodded. "So, do not get the wrong idea. I never proposed to her."

"Hey, blame him." Hoshi pointed to her brother.

"All him." Miyuki did the same.

"Yepper." Blizz pointed from the top of Miyuki's head.

"Hey!" Hon exclaimed as he turned to all of them, brows furrowed. "You guys believed it."

All three of them were looking away as if they had no clue on what was happening.

"Hey, don't ignore me."

"I swear..." Itami sighed as he closed his eyes, tossing the box back to Isaly. "You all are going to drive me insane."

"Be quiet." Isaly caught the small box in both her hands, a smile across her face. "You know you love us."

 **End**

Hon Supēsu belongs to **Jackharis**

Isaly Harparion belongs to **WhitewolfLune**

Happy Happy Happy Thanksgiving to everyone.

So, that's the end of that chapter and I hoped you all enjoyed it and will stay tuned for the next one. I won't probably be uploading another chapter next week, but I hope you all can wait. I'll see you next time.


	6. Bowl for Plenty

Yep, I promised this chapter for this week. I was suppose to post a chapter of my other story last week...but...blame FFXV! That freaking game has had my attention since it came out and I still haven't beaten it. But I've finally gave it at breaking after the autosave didn't do it's job, so... Forget it. Let's get this story...well, chapter, started.

 **Celestial Star**

 **Chapter 4: Bowl for Plenty**

 **Fiore**

 **(July 7th, X784)**

 **(Location: Celestial Star)**

Guess he was back now, huh? His month long mission had come to a sudden end two weeks in, and now he was approaching the guild from the sidewalk. He hadn't seen the guild in some time and he could honestly say he missed the place, though he would refuse to admit it aloud. There wasn't any reports about them causing any type of trouble, but he occasionally read about them in the Sorcerer Magazine. Other than the usual Fate, Eclair, Itami, and himself, a few newcomers were in the latest issue: Such as Miyuki and Blizz, Isaly, and the Demon chef himself, Basil Astrea.

It was surprising to see him on the front with a metal skillet in his hand. Well, he expected him to have some sort of cooking utensil, but he was usually in the background. It was pleasant to see that his cooking skills were being acknowledged finally.

The male that was walking toward the guild looked to be about in his mid-twenties, his hair being a jet black color that fell to the back of his neck. It was a bit spikey on top, though it wasn't gravity defying, but there were bangs still hovering just a bit over his eyes and cover his forehead. His eyes were stern and green. He was 5ft 6. 185lbs with white skin which had a very, very slight tan

He wore a solid blue short sleeve shirt with a sleeveless black jacket that had a white wolf on the back. On his legs were simple black pants and combat boots.

Jack blinked, stopping in his tracks as a single sweat drop fell down the side of his face when he saw the sight in front of him. There...walking...well, attempting to walk through the front gates of the guild was a male much younger than him, taking each step in strides due to carrying a comically large pot by the two handles at the sides. It was obviously filled with something, because it would probably be lighter.

He was definitely in his late teens, maybe 18 or 19, having light purple hair that was styled neatly with a pony tail that was long enough to fall passed his shoulders. His were calm with gentle shape, the colour being verdant green. Though male, he was quite petite unlike most boys with a height of 5'2, standing at a very short height. His skin was fairly pale.

He wore a white shirt with a light purple vest over it and black dress pants along with a apron with light yellow colour that had a flower motif on it around his waist. He wear a sandals as his footwear.

'Maybe I talked him up...' Jack thought to himself as he quickly contemplated staying quiet and letting the younger male find his way into the guild. He wasn't really the type to interact with others and usually tried to keep to himself. It would've been better if he kept his presence hidden. There was no need everyone had to know he was back so soon...especially since he wanted to rest from the mission. 'I'll just remain quiet.' He told himself.

The pot in his hands was large, it measuring to about the size of a inflatable beach ball, yet it wasn't even the slightest heavy to him. With this in mind, he did take decisive steps forward, keeping the knowledge the the pot was filled with the latest meal he would feed to his guildmates, so it sporadically slushed around due to the contents it held. "There's no doubt they'll love this." Basil said, using his shoulder to move through the doors of the guild. Though he held a hopeful tone, the boy had a frown glued to his face.

Observing the boy enter the guild, Jack wondered to himself... 'Why didn't he just cook in the guild's kitchen?' He looked around, a inquisitive look plastered onto his features. 'Wait...where'd he come from?' He thought inwardly. Though he really didn't try to think to hard on the subject. "Matter-of-fact..." Jack moved forward and around the gate, but moved through the grass, showing he wouldn't be using the front entrance, and instead the back. He wasn't in the best of moods to be dealing with his guildmates.

 **(30 Minutes Later)**

 **(Location: Guild Mess Hall)**

"Once again, Basil, you've done it!"

The entire guild was immersed in chatter, everyone eating a nicely portion bowl of what the Demon Chef had brought in and everyone seemed to enjoy it. The simple dish was a type of broth, though it was seasoned to profession and balanced quite well with various vegetables and meats scattered around that gave a quiet nod to those who were watching theit weight, but had a few off days.

The individual that yelled was 5'8 at most, having a lean build with a small amount of muscle mass probably due to exercising. He had short, messy light brown hair was swept to the right side of his head. His eyes were an almond shape, dark brown in color that blended well with his fair skin.

His outfit consisted of a red, short-sleeved t-shirt that was underneath a black hooded jacket that matched his black jeans perfectly with black-and-red shoes with a swoosh at the side that resembled a check. He also had a sheath on his back, a blade placed in it.

"This is a blessing from the Gods!" The male continued to yell, holding his bowl up in the air as if it was an offering.

"Calm down, Kyosuke." Sitting in the seat at the round table to the right of the boy was another male. He had white, shoulder length hair with a small bang covering his left eyes, a few lighter streaks of white in the bang. His eyes are a bright green color, which his very pale skin makes a lot more prominent. He has a thin body but a well built as you can see a slight packs on his abdomen. His height is at 5'10, though his appearance make him look like a light weight.

He wore a black undershirt with a red insignia of a monster claw on it. He also wore a fire proof vest. He also wore a necklace with a shape of the guild logo. He wore a blue colored slim jean and a pair of black combat boots.

"C'mon, Ryuuji." Kyosuke pushed himself up on his tippy toes as he held the bowl higher in the air. "This is a meal fit for higher beings."

Ryuuji ate from his bowL calmly, so not too fast and not to slow. "Calm down before you- ah!" The winced slightly as he paused all together, being drenched, his hair falling down into his eyes.

Kyosuke gasped as the bowl had fell from his hands, quickly attempting to go after it, but he wasn't fast enough, so he ultimately covered his mouth when the bowl flipped over and landed on Ryuuji's head. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ryu..."

Ryuuji just sat there, eyes closed as he dropped his spoon to tap his fingers on the wooden table. He remained serene in this moment of great irritation. "Just...get me some napkins."

"Uh, yeah, yeah!" Kyosuke nodded quickly and ran off.

"Sav zat comink." The beautiful Ilma stood behind the bar, cleaning a clear glass with a cloth, looking to the table where Kyosuke and Ryuuji sat at, shaking her head. With the unusual amount bad luck Ryuuji had, she knew that bowl would find its way onto his head. At the bar was a passed out Fate, laying his head down in his arms with a silent Itami sitting to his left right in front of her. The looked frustrated, looking down to his bowl as he fished a spoon around it. "Are you alright, young Master?" She looked over the boy and to the table where Miyuki, Hon, Hoshi, The Witch, JJ, and Kasper sat at. "Why aren't you sittink vith zee osers?"

"No reason." Itami told her, hoping to hide all the frustration he was feeling at the moment. He had start with using the spoon to drink the soup and was saving the meat and vegetables for last, but when he got to them, he was having a tough time getting a nice portion of it on the spoon. "I think I must stay close to Uncle Fate so he doesn't do something remedial in his own drunken stupor."

"Oh, alright." Ilma turned around and began to tend to other things such as organizing her bottles.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Itami eyes shifted to his left to see a bowl be set down and a woman sit down on the stool as she scooted up to the bar. The girl looked to be in her late teens much like him, her build being athletic at first glance, and it showed. She had long brown straight hair that reached at least below her shoulder blades with part of it cut to about shoulder-length and a fringe that reaches the eyebrows. Her eyes were narrowed in shape that mahe her look very much serious, the color of her eyes are violet with peach colored skin.

She wore a short red dress, which caused her to crossed her legs with knee high boots, stockings with a pink sash around her waist. Over her hands were red, fingerless gloves that to her wrists with a golden tiger bangle on her right index finger, and a pink cape on her back.

"Matter-of-fact..." Itami looked back down to his bowl and sighed softly. "I do mind." He said with no reservation whatsoever.

"Oh, so mean." The girl snickered with her eyes closed, though she opened them a mere second later as she looked to the boy next to her, placing a elbow on the bar, holding her head up by her cheek with her left hand. "You should be nicer to girls." She said kindly.

"Were you watching me again, Cordelia?" Itami inquired, eating one slice of carrot that took him some time to pick up.

"You're fascinating, Itami."

"Then I suggest you look for another fascination." He said as he went down to pick up a piece of steak, but he had trouble. "I'm not fascinating in the least."

 **End**

Cordelia Lancer belongs to **HelenGet**

Jack Blazer belongs to **Deathwatch 45**

Basil Astrea belongs to **Awayuki**

Ryuuji Tanaka belongs to **TheLunaticChild**

Kyosuke Hitamora belongs to **Doglover01**

Okay, this chapter was accidentally short. I was really just trying to get more characters introduced before I get the first arc started. Give it at least two more chapters before the arc starts.


	7. Dont be excited for this

Im so sorry for having to post this, but I have to. No, I'm not giving up on the story, but it is going on an indefinite hiatus due to me being a complete and backing up everything on my hard drive before letting my younger brother use my computer. I was three thousand words in and he drenched my tower in apple juice, so I'll need to start over on my phone or wait until I can get a new tower completely. The hiatus will not be over a month, o promise, but i need to post chapters for my other stories.


	8. Mother Eye

And we back!

Yep! We are back with the story as my last "update" said that I wasn't going to be over a month, but that was a big fat lie. The break wasn't suppose to be over a month, but...I think I just got real lazy as I had started this chapter a few days after my last update, though something happened to the file and I guess it got corrupted to the point I really couldn't use it, so I really just lost interest in it. I had a solid two thousand words done and it becoming unusable just drained me. You know how hard it is to redo two thousand words in the same fashion as you did? Its kinda hard. But I was recently rereading a few chapters and thought about it how I actually wanted to continue, because the story hadn't really gotten started.

This chapter won't be overly long as I just want to introduce a few to getting the actual story moving.

On a side note, I had created a character who has turned out to be my favorite out of every OC that I have created, so perfecting him had taken up some time. I thought about rewritten this story and make it star him, but I actually had a better idea to introduce him into the story.

 **Celestial Star**

 **Chapter 4.5: Mother Eye**

 **Arc 1: Two Children of the Mother**

 _ **Fiore**_

 **(July 7th, X784)**

 **(Location: Magnolia, Magic Shop)**

"This is so dull..." A boy spoke, standing at the back of a line that led out the door of the alarmingly booming store. He had come there a few times, but this was mind tiring to the point that he'd rather take a nap than attempt to acquire what he had come for. The apparent teen stood there, his hands behind his head, eyes half lidded, which made it look as if he was half sleep or probably bored. "...There's no damn way this place is boomin' that much..." And why would it be? The only reason he thought it would be was because they were attempting to get what he was going for and he doubted this highly. "Hey, Mimi, how long have we been here?"

In front of him stood a girl, about the same height as him, probably just a few inches shorter, he skin pale, with the appearance of her never having enough sun. She was slender with an ample bust to pair well with her hourglass shape, her legs being rather long, time from whatever exercise she must maintain. Her hair was a raven black color, styled short in a pixie cut blinding her left eye, bangs on the right side hanging down long enough to just give a proper section for her teal eye to show through, the shape being quite stern in appearance. Her mouth was in a frown, light peach lip gloss on her lips.

What she wore was something simple as her outfit consisted of denim overalls that cut off in at the top of her thigh to let her show off her legs. Under she wore a black tube top that held back her assets, though it didn't hide the stamp on the middle of he chest, it being that of an oval eye with thick eyelashes. On her legs were long black socks that reached up to her knee with blue and white sneakers on her feet.

The girl turn to look at the boy out the corner of her eye, sizing him up, the look present in her face showing obvious confusion to his question, perturbed by it slightly. "For...at least thirty minutes now..." She eyed him, her teal orb set in him as she turned fully to face him, her hands held behind her back to look into the blood red eyes of the other teen. It didn't take her long to see that he was growing impatient and that was probably due to Mist not being a very indulgent in Mist things. "You've got something more important than this?"

"Sleep." The brown skinned boy mumbled as his eyes shifted for a solid second, but move quickly back to the girl he dubbed as Mimi. His expression was that of someone that was extremely deprived of all sleep despite how bright red his eye color was. He was at least 5'11, 6 feet, the boy being built like that of an athlete, yet he looked as if he would be bored with exercise. His hair was raven black, reflecting the light of the sun, it being long, being pulled back in a low ponytail that reached his lower back. While most of his hair was pulled back, the rest would be considered bangs if they weren't spiked up, swooping to the back, strands of hair spreaded out with the tips dyed red. "Couldn't we just punch our way to the front?" His question was met with his eyes trailing off.

His outfit was that of a black trench coat that reached down to his ankle, it having a white lining at the edge and in the eye detail that seem to be stitched into the right breast that matched Mimi's stamp. The coat was left open to reveal a blackish, almost grey t-shirt that was tucked into black denim jeans with the left leg cuffed up the his mid calf. The trench coat sleeves were rolled up to his bicep to reveal the swirling, pink, snake-esque tattooed along both his arms. "I swear it'll be easier." The teen wasn't whispering as he barely cared if anyone heard him or not.

"And risk being found out?" Her only visible brow rose at this, attempting to figure out her long time friend, wondering if this stupidity was a new found trait within him. "I doubt we can have that at this moment." She turned her back on him. "We're only here in Magnolia to retrieve the item to begin the plans, so try and stay patient." Crossing her arms, this made her bust more prominent to the eyes of other males, who was sent a death glare from her.

"Yeah, yeah." His eyes closed, hands still behind his head, lifting his nose up. "But if we wait another damn minute, we're blowin' this place to the ground." Opening, the blood red eyes of the boy was aimed at the back of his females companion head. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Mimi nodded as she looked out the corner of her eye. She was more of the strategic out of the two, being a lot more patient than Mist by a long as she was the one that could settle deal for the two of them when needed. The two of them were busy people, and they definitely had no time to waste, so standing in a long line could put a hole in there time. Long story short, she was beginning to become agitated by the time they spent waiting. "But let's stray from actually blowing the building to piece as the item we are here for can be destroyed."

"Try not to worry ya pretty little head." The brown skinned teen just shoved his hands in his pockets as a sly smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth. Being around these who only spoke about a select few things, and not any way to excel in their own magic. They were either here to gain a Lacrima or some other material item that couldn't interest a car. "We'll show 'em how to meet a force with equal strength." This cause the smirk to widen.

"I hope they got it here or the Master might send the two of us on another run." These words came from a female, standing a few spaces behind the previous duo, both unaware one another's presence. She has long, flowing, golden brown hair that reaches her mid back that swung rather gently due to the calming breeze, it blending well with her her pale color skin, freckles over her cheeks. Her bangs were held to the right side of her face by a blue clip, literally three strands falling into her face and grazing her looking to be in her late teens, she had a hourglass shape with her wide hip, short in stature, measuring to about 5 foot or less. Her eyes have a slight doe shaped eyes, wide enough to show her light green color and framed by thick eyelashes.

She was garbed in a short dress, with long sleeves, but shoulder less to show her freckles, tight on top and flowing from the waist to her knees it forest green with gold trimmings. On her feet, which was strange to mosr was that She was barefoot, though she did have gold chains around her ankles which was also seen in both her wrist with small bell charms. Finally, she has a necklace with a emerald gem hanging down over hwe chest. "The Master can sure be a scatter brain." On her right shoulder, on the front, was the Celestial Star guild stamp on white. The female has a smile present on her face, eyes closed as her head was aimed over her shoulder to her female companion behind her.

"Whatever you say..." The woman's arms stretched up into air, yawning out loudly, out her left hand on her hip and the other scratching the back of her head, her eyes looking off to the left. Unlike the other female, she looked be at least in her mid twenties, having a unlikely height of 5'11 with a slim build, having a appearance of a tomboy. Her hair had a dark red, almost maroon shade to it, falling down to her back, though half way down is her hair being tied in multiple messy braids, two long bangs framing her face. While being a alluring, light blue color, her eyes were small probably due to her defiant expression, the woman having tanned skin with freckles over her cheeks much like the first girl. She also had the Celestial Star stamp in black on her cheek.

She wore a long dark broan trench coat with a few cloth patches on the back and the sleeves. At the top of her head is a black musketeer type hat she wears, the brim pointing downwards almost of the time covering her gaze. Underneath this, Anne wears a black tank top, and white bandage being bandages going from her waist to her breasts. Her pants are the only thing non consistant, generally being confortable and dark coloured as her clothes. And on her feet were simple boots.

After scratching the back of her head, she waved her hand in a dismissive fashion. "The Master should've just sent Itami on this 'quest', 'cause I could probably be sleep at this very moment and not standin' in a damn line." Eliminating all his drunken, perverted tendencies, she respected their Master as he was probably the strongest mage she had come in contact with, though he barely showed it.

"Understandable, Anne...but Tami is on his way to the Fairy Tail guild with the Miyu, so I doubt he would've agree to go." The first girl smiled as she continued to look forward. It probably didn't matter if Itami was now out of the guild as he probably, well, absolutely would have decline of going to just wait in a line as he despised the "quest" Fate would usually send them on. Most of everyone knew that if he came to you with a smile and he wasn't in a drunken stupor, the next would probably involve a "quest" that would be a waste of time.

"And I guess we had to pick up the slack." Anne sighed, closing her eyes as she hung her head. It was probably a lot of other things she could be doing as just standing in an unprecedented long line that just bugged. Leaning over to the sighed, she looked pass everyone. "Ey, can we get this line movin'!" She exclaimed in a commanding tone.

A few spaces ahead were the two from before, Mist and Mimi. They acknowledge the shout from the girl from behind, and that made the ponytail boy only grin, eyes shifting to the corner. "Sound like music to my ears..."He whispered as he put a hand on Mimi's shoulder, this causing the female to sigh arms still crossed.

Mimi nodded as her eyes closed.

"Ice/Lava." The two spoke in unison, an icy blue magical circle appearing of Mimi and a orange-red one appeared over the boy named Mist.

This caused gasp to be heard within the line of other mages, who sweat dropped at the immense power they felt.

Anne blinked at seeing this, both her and her female guildmate that went by Corily noticing what was happening. It was not hard for the two of them to realize that whoever was casting this spell was quite strong.

"God's Explosion." The two whispered as black and silver trim stalks of ice began to sprout from Mimi, effectively spreading to Mist as their bodies were covered fully. After that, blackish grey colored lava with red blotches began surface fron the cracks of the ice, causing it to melt, lava and water hitting the ground, which made steam rise.

"What the-" Before Anne could finish-

* **BOOOOOM** *

There was an explosion from the lava melting the ice, turning it to Hydrogen and Oxygen, igniting it to release a powerful explosion that sent a few flying as the rest ran. The only ones that weren't sent sent away was Corily and Anne, firmly pressing their feet to the ground, shifting only slightly from the intense burst of wind. The two held their arm up to hide their faces, eyes narrowed through the separation. All they could see was now a black smoke cloud, a set of real orbs shining through along with a set of blood red ones.

"Celestial Star, yes?" The sound of Mimi's voice broke through the obscuring cloud.

Corily and Anne's eyes widened at hearing this.

"They should've sent Fairy Tail." Mist was next to speak.

 **End**

Mistletien "Mist" Achilles belongs to **Me**

Mimi Yuèliàng Li belongs to **Me**

Anne Mcgregor belongs to **Mischievous Whisper**

Corily Willows belongs to **KorianneAnders**

I know, this chapter is a change from the other chapters which are exceptionally light hearted while this one is more on a serious side. I wanted to get the first Arc started to see who'll be the main focus of it and who'll be the villains of it. I created Mist some time ago and Mimi a few days ago, though I think you all will enjoy them.


End file.
